VILLANS
by Shylox
Summary: V.I.L.L.A.N.S, a group of super Geniuses, and well, Villans. When Grayson Strokes joins the group, things are not like what they seem. (This story has a lot more games in it because they are all in the same universe, so you are going to see characters from different games,P.S. all characters belong to there rightful owners)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n: yay my first fanfic thing... ok lets get this straight, i do not have the best grammar so bare with me, i promise i can only get wors-i mean better :D, please tell me if something does not make ANY sense at all and i will tell you what happened or correct me if i made a mistake in my grammar, ok i am done blabbing now, the story starts right about... HERE) **

I ran through the city of Ashton, smoke trailing from the building I was running from. (Get it? no? oh never mind),"Target eliminated" red words appeared on the blue streak of technology in front of my eyes. I smirked, but my smirk quickly faded when the ground started to burn under me. I glanced up to look at the "hero." He landed behind me with a light thump. I lightly tugged my hood down hiding my face in shadows and I chuckled.

"Well, well, well... look who we have here. I thought you were in prison?" he remarked in his deep, annoying voice.

I burst out laughing. "I broke out so easily. I could have done it with my eyes closed. Man, you really, and I mean REALLY, need better security," I giggled. I slowly slipped my hand into my back pocket, grabbing three small ovals full of anesthetic. I swiftly turned around and threw them at his feet,the orbs burst, and the sleeping smoke filled the air. Then I sprinted down the highway and turned into an ally. I ran to the closest wall and slammed my fist against the brick wall. A hole appeared at my feet and I fell though, air rushed past my ears.

I soon land on an old mattress. Slowly standing up and groaning I stumble a little. The room was dark, damp, and cold. The doors burst open and a hooded figure walked in. "I see your mission was a success," he said.

I nod. "Yes, Alexander is dead," I say happily.

"Good," he answers. The man I was talking to pulled down his hood to reveal messy brown hair, and sharp facial features, but what stood out the most was his eyes. they were pure white. they even seemed to glow. "now..." he stepped forward "welcome to the team" he held out his hand, I smiled before shaking his hand "thanks" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(YAY I NEW CHAPTER, finally)**

"Now, let me introduce you to the family" the man whose name I learned is Herobrine, told me as we walked down a hallway. Two metal doors lay at the end of the hall. I heard the sound of people talking as we got closer. Herobrine pushed open the doors. The room was huge, tables were all over the room and in the back was what looked like a salad bar. "Everyone" Herobrine's voice boomed, catching everyone's attention. "Alright. Everyone this is the newest member of our family. Most of you know the drill. Someone has to show her around, now, who is going to do that?"

My eyes scanned the room, there were what looked like doctors, some hybrids, and...Animotronics? "I'LL SHOW HER AROUND" My head snapped toward the voice. A girl with red hair and purple tips had her hand in the air. "Alright, Thank you Shylox" (**Before you start asking questions, Yes i added myself into the story. "BUT SHYLOX WHY? you may ask. you will soon see why)**

Herobrine turned around and exited the room before she had a chance to reply. Shylox ran up to me, "H-hi I'm Shylox buy y-you can call me Shyler" she said, holding out her hand. I smile and shake her hand

"I'm Grayson, Grayson Strokes" she gives a small smile before signaling me to follow her. She walks over to a table where two boys are sitting.

The first one had dark brown hair that covered his eye, the eye that was not covered was a bright purple. He also wore a white t-shirt with black lining and gray jean, along with purple wristbands and headphones.

the second one had messy brown hair, a light blue t-shirt and jeans. He had his back turned to me so i could not see his face.

Headphone boy glanced up and saw us, he waved at us. Shyler smiled and waved back before sitting down next to the boy in the blue shirt. Shyler glanced up at me before speaking

"Erm, so this is my brother Enderlox..." she pointed at headphone boy, I give him a small wave before nodding for her to continue. "and this is Sky, but I call him Brin Brin" she jerks her thumb at the guy she was sitting next to. He glances up and me before giving me a half wave 'hmm, he looks a lot like Herobrine. Maybe he's related' I thought.

"I'm not" Sky says

"What do you mean I'm not?" I ask

He sighs "I'm not related to him" he says it as if he has a million times before.

"How did you-" I start

"I can read minds" he answers

"Y-yeah, and it g-gets annoying sometimes" Shyler stuttered, Obviously annoyed.

"I'm going to get something to eat" said Sky, standing up

"Me too" chirped Enderlox, they walked off

"So, Endy is your brother?" I ask, she nods then shakes her head

"Not genetically, we were e-experimented on, we ended up getting the same dragon and b-basically we became brother and s-sister" she smiled

"Wait, wait, wait, your a dragon?" I ask, she nods

"This is just my human form" I shake my head in amazment

"W-when I say human form I mean j-just having my wings tucked under my shirt and my t-tail around my waist" Shyler says quietly

"Lets go see whats taking Endy and Sky so long" I say, she just shrugs before standing up and walking in the direction Endy and Sky went.

**A/N: In my head, I imagine myself friends with Enderlox and Skybrine. And I thought up a back story that is... pretty much how Enderlox turn into Enderlox and Brin Brin into Brin Brin...and it may have involved me...**

**I promise you this story is about Grayson, not me. I am pretty much just a side Character. And yeah i call Skybrine Brin Brin, GET OVER IT! sorry i yelled... have a cookie -hands you a chocolate chip cookie-**


End file.
